Hello, Mr. Prisoner Transcript
Please note this is copied from the recording script, and needs minor editing to match the published episode NARRATOR Welcome dear listeners, to the Adventures of Sir Rodney the Root! SCENE 1. INT. EMPRESS' THRONE ROOM. Same as before. FAENDYR Oh, hey guys. How's it goin'? CAMILLA What is the meaning of this? Why is he in chains? EMPRESS FAEWYN Do you know this elf? BIANKA Is it better if we say "no"? GILBERT Bianka! BIANKA What? It's a relevant question. GILBERT He's King Alfred's court mage, and our companion. EMPRESS FAEWYN My apologies that he has so grossly mislead you. He is known in this court for his lies. FAENDYR I'm flattered. EMPRESS FAEWYN Faendyr Llwellenar, you have been tried in absentia and found guilty of crimes against the Elven Imperium-- FAENDYR Oh hey, Faewyn! Didn't recognize you with all the ceremonial makeup. What's up? EMPRESS FAEWYN You will address me as Empress. FAENDYR This is my sister, guys. EMPRESS FAEWYN Half-sister. FAENDYR How are the moms? EMPRESS FAEWYN They're all very disappointed in you. FAENDYR I'll admit: that hurts. BIANKA Wait wait wait. Faendyr is the Empress' brother? EMPRESS FAEWYN Unfortunately. BIANKA The brother of the Eternal Empress of the Elven Imperium? The most powerful person on the whole planet?! FAENDYR Don't let it go to your head, Faewyn. BIANKA I need to sit down. GILBERT Doesn't that mean he's a prince? FAENDYR Yep. EMPRESS FAEWYN No. FAENDYR I mean, technically. EMPRESS FAEWYN No, not technically. The Imperium is not a hereditary monarchy. Our Empress is chosen for her skills and abilities, not because she was born into it undeservingly, like some mortal kingdoms. CAMILLA Don't be smug. I wasn't born Crown Princess, I was adopted by my father because even at only two years of age I was the smartest of his relatives. Which wasn't much of a contest, but I digress. GILBERT I'm sorry- what do you mean by "chosen"? I thought the Empress-- I mean, you, um, your majesty-- I thought you've ruled for thousands of years. EMPRESS FAEWYN Yes. Of course. FAENDYR Aw snaaaaapppp. EMPRESS FAEWYN For once in your life, Faendyr, I command you to keep your mouth shut. FAENDYR Shove it, Faewyn. COURTIERS (shocked noises) FAENDYR Elves aren't immortal. It's a stupid lie we've been telling other races to impress them. We only live for about three hundred years-- BIANKA Oh, "only"! FAENDYR Four, if we're lucky. They just pick a new Empress when the old one pops her clogs and pretend she's the same person. COURTIERS (shocked noises- how dare he) EMPRESS FAEWYN Guard, would you be so kind as to hit the prisoner. SOUND: SMACK FAENDYR Owwww! GILBERT Hey! Don't do that. EMPRESS FAEWYN Faendyr, I've grown weary of your insolence. For your crimes, you have been sentenced to spend the remainder of your life in prison. As you've so helpfully pointed out to your former companions, that will be about two hundred years. Three hundred if you're "lucky." FAENDYR Wyn, come on. I'm your brother. EMPRESS FAEWYN You burned that bridge long ago. FAENDYR Excuse you. I do not burn bridges. I neglect them until they fall apart from disrepair. EMPRESS FAEWYN You literally set the Mage's College on fire. FAENDYR That's fair. EMPRESS FAEWYN Take him out of my sight! SOUND: The guards DRAGGING Faendyr, CHAINS etc GILBERT Don't worry, Faendyr, we'll figure something out. FAENDYR I doubt it, but thanks for trying. SOUND: They walk out, the DOORS CLOSE. GILBERT Your majesty-- EMPRESS FAEWYN I apologize, but I must retire. I will address your concerns in the morning. SOUND: The courtiers all WALK out, murmuring among themselves. COURTIER Please, Princess, this way. CAMILLA Where might we-- SOUND: DOORS SLAM. CONTINUOUS: SCENE 2. INT. PALACE. HALLWAY OUTSIDE THRONE ROOM. CAMILLA Rude. GILBERT What are we going to do? BIANKA I mean, we're here for the ring... GILBERT We can't abandon Faendyr! BIANKA Do you think he'd do the same for you? SOUND: Colin RUNS up COLIN Guys! Something terrible has happened! I was checking on Keanu in the stables- he's great by the way- And Kevin saw one of his cousins and wanted me to meet her. Her name is Francis, she's a white rat! And I said that she had a very nice coat of fur, then Kevin said-- CAMILLA Colin, please get to the point. COLIN Faendyr's in trouble! They took him to the prison! BIANKA What do you think he did? It has to be pretty bad, right? COLIN It doesn't matter what he did- he's family! We have to help him. CAMILLA We're working on it, Colin. COLIN We have to hurry. What if they hurt him? CAMILLA At least we know he's not going to be executed. COLIN There are a lot of things you can do to a person before they die. BIANKA Yikes. CAMILLA I suppose I could claim that we wish to bring Faendyr back to Kirkland for punishment. COLIN Okay, let's go! CAMILLA I'm sorry, Colin, but we have to wait until morning. COLIN But... GILBERT Faendyr will be okay until tomorrow. COLIN You don't know that! GILBERT I know you're worried, Colin. I'm worried too. But Faendyr wouldn't want us to be upset on his account. BIANKA Sounds fake, but okay. GILBERT So let's get a hot meal and a good night's rest so we can do everything we can to help him in the morning. Faendyr will be okay until then. COLIN You don't know that! And you can't tell me what to do, you're not my dad! SOUND: Colin RUNS off GILBERT Colin! Colin, wait! CAMILLA Let him go, Gil. He'll be fine. It's not as if he's going to go break Faendyr out of prison. TRANSITION SCENE 3. INT?. COLIN Okay Kevin. We have to be very quiet. We're going to break Faendyr out of prison! KEVIN Squeak! Squeak squeak squeak. COLIN Kevin, that is a brilliant plan, you tiny genius! Shall we? TRANSITION MUSIC SCENE 4. INT. CAMILLA'S ROOM IN THE ELVEN PALACE. ' SOUND: Door opens. BIANKA Oh, there you are, Princess. I was looking all over for you. CAMILLA (facedown on the bed, muffled) Yes. BIANKA You're face down on the bed... CAMILLA (muffled) I'm thinking. BIANKA You need to relax, Princess. You'll figure something out. CAMILLA (doubting grunt) SOUND: Bianka sits on the bed. BIANKA I can't get over how soft this bed is. You'd think elves would be a lot less stuck up with mattresses this comfortable. Man, if I got to sleep on this every night, I'd be so chill, I can't even. (beat) Hey Princess? ... (beat) Princess? (beat- this is the first times she's using her name:) Camilla? CAMILLA (not muffled) Yes? BIANKA Are you okay? CAMILLA No. I'm not. BIANKA What's wrong? CAMILLA Everything. BIANKA You can tell me. It's okay. I... I want you to tell me. CAMILLA I don't know how to fix this. If I want to be Queen, I have to be decisive, to know what to do. And I don't. We need the Relic, of course, that's why we're here. But Faendyr is one of my people. What kind of Queen would I be if I abandoned him when I could have done something to save him? But, if I push to save Faendyr, it may jeopardize getting the Relic. I don't know what to do, and I don't like it. BIANKA It's not all on your shoulders. You can't do everything alone. Even when you're Queen. We'll figure something out. Together. CAMILLA Thank you. BIANKA And Camilla...? SOUND: BIANKA KISSES Camilla. CAMILLA Oh. BIANKA I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. That was very forward-- SOUND: CAMILLA kisses her back. BIANKA Woah. SOUND: Gilbert OPENS THE DOOR ''Scene 4.2 GILBERT Hey-- Oh. Um. BIANKA (annoyed) No it's fine, come in. GILBERT Sorry. BIANKA It's not as if were kissing or anything. GILBERT Sorry. CAMILLA What is it, Gil? GILBERT Um. I'm going to stop by the kitchen. What would you like? CAMILLA To decide who lives and who dies. GILBERT Gods, Camilla. I meant for dinner. CAMILLA Oh. I'm not really hungry. GILBERT Everything's going to work out. CAMILLA You don't know that. GILBERT No. But you somehow manage to bend everyone to your will. We'll figure something out. Well. Um. I'm leaving now. Sorry. BIANKA You do that. GILBERT I'm closing the door. CAMILLA Mm hm. GILBERT So... bye. SOUND: DOOR CLOSING BIANKA You know I've wanted to do that since I met you. CAMILLA What took you so long? BIANKA (nervous throat clearing) The Luminous Gardens are supposed to be really nice. Would you like to accompany me? CAMILLA Are you asking me out on a date? BIANKA Never mind. It's stupid. I mean a Princess and a girl like me-- CAMILLA I'd love to. BIANKA Oh. Really? CAMILLA Yes. Really. BIANKA Oh. Niiiice. CAMILLA Give me a moment? I want to look nice for our first date. BIANKA (chill) Yeah, sure. I'll see you there, Princess. SOUND: BIANKA walks out, opens and closes the door. BIANKA (incredibly excited) Yusssss! MUSIC TRANSITION '''SCENE 5. EXT. THE LUMINOUS GARDENS. A lovely night time scene. Live music plays quietly. A sense that there are other people there, happily socializing. BIANKA (to herself) I could get used to this. SOUND: SOMEONE APPROACHES, walking on gravel. BIANKA Hey Princess-- oh. You. KEEPER OLIVIER Do you have it? BIANKA Nice to see you too, Olivier. What's with the hood? Way to be inconspicuous. KEEPER OLIVIER Answer the question. BIANKA No, but it's here. KEEPER OLIVIER Where? BIANKA With the human knight. Sir Gilbert. KEEPER OLIVIER Sir Gilbert Wyvernguard? BIANKA Yeah, the Chicken Affair guy. KEEPER OLIVIER We will collect it soon. BIANKA Just... don't hurt him. Or any of them. KEEPER OLIVIER (sneering) You have emotionally compromised yourself. BIANKA It's just the Crown Princess of Kirkland is with him. I'd hate for you to cause trouble for yourself. KEEPER OLIVIER That's very caring of you. BIANKA Just doing my job. KEEPER OLIVIER You are already on thin ice with the Inquisitor. Watch yourself. BIANKA Well, this is a pleasant conversation. SOUND: CAMILLA walks up. BIANKA Look, Olivier, I have company-- oh. And you're gone. CAMILLA You're right, this place is lovely. BIANKA It has a great view, too. You look beautiful. CAMILLA Thank you. So do you. BIANKA (she wants to tell her but doesn't know how:) Hey, Princess. I... um... CAMILLA What's wrong? BIANKA Nothing. I'm glad we're doing this, finally. CAMILLA Me too. BIANKA Princess Camilla, may I escort you through the Gardens? CAMILLA It would be a pleasure. SCENE 6. INT. GIL'S ROOM GILBERT This is really... stupid. I can't believe I'm going to do this. Okay. Um, hi Rodney. Can you hear me? You've talked to me a couple times, I guess... and I was wondering if you might have any ideas of what we should do? I mean, you always used to know what to do. I miss that about you. Rodney? ... Oh my gods I'm talking to a stick. SOUND: POUNDING ON THE DOOR. GILBERT What in the-- Colin, I know you're upset but we can't-- SOUND: He opens the door. KEEPER OLIVIER Sir Gilbert Wyernguard? GILBERT Yes? What's going on? KEEPER OLIVIER Where is it? GILBERT Rodney? He's right here... KEEPER OLIVIER That's a stick. GILBERT Um, it's a root, actually? KEEPER OLIVIER Where is the Relic? GILBERT The Relic? KEEPER OLIVIER The staff! GILBERT You mean Fleshy? Oh my gods, I can't believe I just called it that. SOUND: The Keeper pushes him aside. GILBERT Hey, watch it. No pushing. SOUND: The Keeper starts throwing things around. GILBERT Careful! Who are you? KEEPER OLIVIER Where is it?! SOUND: The Keeper draws a sword. GILBERT Woah. Calm down. No need for that. It's on top of my bag of holding. KEEPER OLIVIER What bag? GILBERT Right there, on the side table. KEEPER OLIVIER There's nothing there. GILBERT What? No, I put it there... Maybe it fell under the bed. KEEPER OLIVIER Stop stalling! Where is it? GILBERT I swear to you, I put it right there when I came into the room... KEEPER OLIVIER Then where. Is. It?! GILBERT Oh my gods. Colin. SCENE 7. INT. PRISON. SOUND: Water dripping. Sense of being in an underground, stone space. Maybe people being tortured further in. KEVIN *squeak* COLIN I know it's scary down here, Kevin, but we have to be brave for Faendyr. Imagine how scared he must be. He is so very delicate. KEVIN *squeak* PRISON GUARD Who's there? COLIN Quick, Kevin! Get in Gil's magic bag! SOUND: COLIN and KEVIN climb into the bag of holding. SOUND: His footsteps get louder. PRISON GUARD Could have sworn I heard a kid talking. Huh... I don't remember there being a bag there, though. Whatever, not my problem. SOUND: He walks away. SOUND: They get out of the bag. KEVIN *squeak* COLIN That was close! KEVIN *squeak* COLIN This is kind of fun! It reminds me of the time the Fairy Queen buried me underground. I hope Gil's not too mad that I borrowed his magic bag... KEVIN *squeak* COLIN It's only stealing if you don't give it back, and this was ''your idea. '''SCENE 8. INT. GIL'S ROOM.' Same as before. KEEPER OLIVIER If you value the life of the child, you will find the Relic. Immediately. GILBERT You can threaten me all you want, but you leave Colin out of this. KEEPER OLIVIER Then stop lying to me! GILBERT Why would I be keeping it from you? What possible reason would I have? Do I look like a mage?! KEEPER OLIVIER I don't know what game you think you're playing, sir knight, but it will be your last. GILBERT I may not look like much, but I am the third best knight in all of Kirkland. After Lord Peerless and Sir Rodney, of course. KEEPER OLIVIER Wait, isn't Sir Rodney the stick? GILBERT He's a root. KEEPER OLIVIER You're ranked after a piece of wood? SOUND. Gil draws his sword. GILBERT He's a very talented piece of wood. En guard, sir. SCENE 9. INT. PRISON. Same as before KEVIN *squeak* COLIN Are you sure he's in this block? MR. PRISONER Hey kid...! COLIN Hello, Mr. Prisoner. Have you seen my friend? MR. PRISONER I'm your friend. COLIN I don't think so! He's tall and handsome and wears very nice dresses? MR. PRISONER You mean that fancy elf? He's in that cell over there. SOUND: Colin runs over. COLIN Faendyr! Are you dead? If you're dead, say something! FAENDYR Oh, great. COLIN Hi Faendyr! It's me, Colin. FAENDYR Yeah. Hi. What are you doing here? COLIN Kevin and I are here to rescue you! FAENDYR Oh my gods. Wonderful. MR. PRISONER You're here to rescue me? COLIN No, just my friend. MR. PRISONER I'm your friend! FAENDYR How long have I been in here? A week? KEVIN *squeak* COLIN A couple of hours. FAENDYR Really?! Are you sure? COLIN Yes. I may not know how to tell time, but Kevin is very good at it. FAENDYR Well, get me out of here. Do you have the key? COLIN No, I do not! FAENDYR Great. So what are ''you doing? COLIN Don't worry I have a plan... SOUND: Colin wiggles through the bars. FAENDYR What are you... wait, you can fit through the bars??? COLIN I am very small! FAENDYR That's great but I can't. And now we're both in here with no key. KEVIN *squeak* COLIN Don't forget Kevin! I couldn't have done it without him. FAENDYR What is this "it" that you're doing, exactly? COLIN Get in the magic bag! FAENDYR Wait is that Gil's knockoff? COLIN I don't know, what's a knockoff? FAENDYR It means it's not gonna work, kid. COLIN Yes it is! Trust me. ''Scene 9.2 DRUNK GUARD What's all the talking about?! SOUND: He walks towards them COLIN Quick! FAENDYR Whatever. It's your funeral. Wait, ohmygods, I guess it's mine too. COLIN Shhh! SOUND: Faendyr gets in the bag. FAENDYR (from inside the bag) Woah. DRUNK GUARD What's going on in here? MR. PRISONER Guard! This man is trying to escape! COLIN Ooooooh! SCENE 10. INT. GIL'S ROOM. SOUND: Gil and Keeper Olivier fight with swords. Gil stabs the Keeper. He grunts and falls to the ground. GILBERT Maybe now you'll think twice about threatening children... (beat) Oh. He's dead. Never mind. SOUND: Door opens. CAMILLA I've figured out how... My gods. BIANKA Is he dead? GILBERT Yes. But, he started it. CAMILLA What happened? GILBERT This man showed up at my door and demanded I hand over the staff. Somehow he knew I had it. He threatened to hurt Colin. BIANKA Where is it? Did someone take it? GILBERT I think Colin has it. CAMILLA This is a problem. GILBERT Yes, it is. I have no idea where Colin got off to. CAMILLA No. I mean you- a member of the retinue of the Crown Princess of Kirkland- killed someone in the palace of the Empress of the Imperium. GILBERT Oh. CAMILLA We need to speak to the Empress immediately. Unless you want to join Faendyr in the prison. SCENE 11. INT. PRISON. Same as before. DRUNK GUARD What's going on in here? COLIN Nothing! Just prisoner things. DRUNK GUARD Wait, who are you? COLIN I'm Kevin! DRUNK GUARD You look pretty young to be in prison. COLIN I'm one hundred and seven! DRUNK GUARD Have you always been here? COLIN ...Yes. DRUNK GUARD Wow. I gotta lay off the moonshine. MR. PRISONER No! He's a kid! And he has a talking rat! COLIN Don't listen to him, he's crazy. MR. PRISONER No I'm not! There's a fancy elf in there too! DRUNK GUARD What are you yammering on about? MR. PRISONER You can't see him because he climbed into a magic purse! COLIN Don't worry about him. We call him Crazy Faendyr. On account of him being crazy. DRUNK GUARD Well, keep it down. I'm trying to sleep off this headache. COLIN Alrighty! SOUND: He walks away. Scene 11.2 COLIN You okay in there? FAENDYR (from inside the bag) This is really weird. COLIN You're in a pocket dimension. Or at least that's what Kevin says; he understands magical theory better than I do. KEVIN *squeak* COLIN It'll be just a couple of minutes until we're out of here and back with Gil and Camilla and Bianka and Keanu. SOUND: Colin wiggles between the bars. MR. PRISONER Hey, what about me? COLIN Oh, not you, Mr. Prisoner. You're a snitch. And you're going to die in here, just as you deserve. FAENDYR (from the bag) Yikes. COLIN Bye bye! SOUND: Colin runs down the hallway. SCENE 12. INT. PALACE. OUTSIDE THE EMPRESS' CHAMBERS SERVANT BEHRGIL You can't just demand an audience with the Empress. She's very busy. CAMILLA It's an urgent matter. SERVANT BEHRGIL It can wait until morning. GILBERT It's a matter of life and death. Well, just death, technically. CAMILLA Excuse us. SERVANT BEHRGIL You can't-- SOUND: Door opening. GILBERT Oh. You're bathing. BIANKA Wow, you are thicc. Your majesty. EMPRESS FAEWYN What is the meaning of this? BIANKA It means you're-- GILBERT Bianka. BIANKA Oh. She meant what are we doing here? Thanks for stopping me. CAMILLA Your majesty, my guard was attacked in his chambers by an assailant. EMPRESS FAEWYN Then tell the Captain of the Guard. GILBERT He was after a Relic I possess-- SERVANT BEHRGIL Your majesty? Keeper Richard is here. BIANKA (to herself) Oh fungus. EMPRESS FAEWYN Send them in. SOUND: Footsteps as Keeper Richard enters. KEEPER RICHARD Bianka? BIANKA Hey. KEEPER RICHARD My apologies for interrupting, your majesty. But I have come to collect the Hungering Band. GILBERT Wait, what? CAMILLA You have it? EMPRESS FAEWYN Yes. How do you ''know about the Unholy Relics? GILBERT We need the Hungering Band to save a friend. KEEPER RICHARD The Empress and I have a prior arrangement. EMPRESS FAEWYN My apologies, Princess Camilla. You understand how important it is for a ruler to keep their word. CAMILLA You don't understand, we ''need ''the ring! EMPRESS FAEWYN (sounding a bit like Faendyr) Excuse me. I'm sorry. You're, what? A princess? CAMILLA Crown princess. EMPRESS FAEWYN And I'm the Empress of the Elven Imperium. Which existed long before humans crawled onto this continent. Never presume to tell me what I must do. KEEPER RICHARD With all due respect, your majesty, I have other business to attend to. EMPRESS FAEWYN Of course. Behrgil, give The Band to the Keeper. GILBERT Wait, your name is Beargil? SERVANT BEHRGIL Yes. Why do you ask? GILBERT Nothing. It's not important. Sorry. SERVANT BEHRGIL Here, Keeper. With the regards of the Imperium. SOUND: Box opening. A menacing hum. KEEPER RICHARD Thank you. SOUND: Box snaps closed. KEEPER RICHARD Bianka. I trust you have the staff. GILBERT What? BIANKA No. It's long gone. KEEPER RICHARD The Inquisitor will be very displeased. Come. We're leaving. CAMILLA What's going on? BIANKA I'm staying here. KEEPER RICHARD Very well. I will take my leave, your majesty. SOUND: He exits. EMPRESS FAEWYN Now all of you get out of my chambers and let me bathe in peace! ''Humans, I swear to the gods. SCENE 13. INT. PALACE HALLWAY. CAMILLA Bianka, what's going on? What was that man talking about? BIANKA I can explain. SOUND: COLIN runs up. COLIN Hi guys! GILBERT Colin! Where were you? Are you okay? COLIN Long story and yes, but we need to go right now! GILBERT What about Faendyr? COLIN That's why we need to leave. GILBERT Colin, what's going on? SOUND: Angry guards approaching COLIN That. GILBERT Colin...! COLIN No time to explain! Follow me! SOUND: They run. CAMILLA Where are we going? COLIN Keanu is right outside with Faendyr and Kevin! GILBERT Faendyr? COLIN And Kevin! BIANKA How did you--?? COLIN I broke him out of prison! CAMILLA Oh gods. SOUND: Door opening. SCENE 14. EXT. PALACE COURTYARD. KEANU Hey guys! How's it going? KEVIN *excited squeak* GILBERT Faendyr! Are you okay? FAENDYR More or less. COLIN No time to chat! KEANU Hop on, guys! Let's go! CAMILLA We're not going to all fit. KEANU Yeah you will! Unicorn magic, my man. GILBERT Wait, I need to get Rodney! COLIN Oh, don't worry, I packed all of our stuff! BIANKA Great. KEANU All aboard! COMPANIONS Ugh/ Move over/ Ow / *squeak* FAENDYR I have Rodney. Here, Gil. GILBERT Oh, thanks. RODNEY Oh thank the gods, he is incredibly ''tedious. I don't know what you see in him. GILBERT Uh... did anyone else hear that? COLIN The guards? SOUND: Guards getting closer FAENDYR Uh, speaking of, let's go...! SOUND: Keanu gallops CAMILLA This is insane. GILBERT How did you get out? FAENDYR Colin smuggled me out in your bag of holding. Oh, and all the luggage is in there too. GILBERT I thought it was a knockoff? FAENDYR Well, that pocket dimension it sent me to was a knockoff for sure. CAMILLA Sounds awful. FAENDYR Oh. It was. I doubt we'll be getting the luggage back in one piece. CAMILLA Lovely. FAENDYR Gil, thanks for keeping Fleshy safe for me. GILBERT You're welcome. I'm-- I'm glad you're okay. BIANKA You guys can have a touching reunion make-out sesh later, okay? SOUND: Gate closing KEANU Uh, hey guys? They're closing the gate... COLIN Oooooh! FAENDYR Keanu, head east! KEANU I'm a horse, not a compass! FAENDYR To the left! KEANU Okay! ...Which one is left again? FAENDYR Ugh, that way! KEANU Alrighty, hold on! CAMILLA What are you doing?! That's our only exit! FAENDYR No, it's not... BARD Galloping at breakneck speed, Keanu carries the companions toward their only other option of escape... the White Cliffs of Amaranthyne! KEANU I am?! GILBERT Keanu, stop! There's no way we can survive that fall! KEANU Okay! FAENDYR No- Keanu, full speed ahead! KEANU Okay! CAMILLA We'll be killed, you idiot! FAENDYR Not if I have anything to do with it. CAMILLA Oh no, no, no, no. FAENDYR Do you trust me? GILBERT, COLIN & KEANU Yes! CAMILLA No! BIANKA I'm reserving judgement. KEANU Hold onto your butts, my dudes! BARD Oh my. It looks like the companions are going to take quite a leap of faith. Get it? No, I'll wait. You get it right? Hilarious. Will their gamble pay off? I sure hope so or this will have a really depressing ending. Find out next time on THE ADVENTURES OF SIR RODNEY THE ROOT! '''CREDITS' BLOOPER AMANDA (as the Empress) Take him out of my sight! MICHAEL Let's hear Faendyr be dragged. DANIEL Get your hands off of me! If you're gonna manhandle me, do it like you mean it! (Everyone laughs) LENA I'm sorry. SILVER Awesome. LENA Did you catch my laugh? MICHAEL No, your laugh was late enough LENA Okay good. LAURA I wasn't expecting that.